ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Village RP12/04/12
'Where:' village of yonshi 12/4/12 'Who:' Kirei, Riku, Kaitari, Nobu, Cas, Takome, Ki, Akio, Keyome, Yume 'Roleplay:' xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was wondering around as she was thinking. She was with Setsu today and had seen Kihaku but they left as she made a note as she would use three messagebird one to send to Riku One to Nobu and one to Haru to invite them to come eat some ramen. so they could celebrate the good news with them all even though its not a part for Nobu but that didnt mean she didnt want him here since it was always fun with him around. Kirei was walking through the village as she waited in front of the ramen shop on them~ RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku was going through with Yomi arranging stuff in their new apartment when a messenger bird had arrived at her window. Riku opened the window letting the bird enter the apartment as Yomi started barking and trying to sniff the bird. Riku took the letter from the bird and sent it back out the window so it could return to its duties before she opened the message and read it. “Oh Kirei wants us to meet her for ramen Yomi.” Riku said as she got dressed in her chunin uniform moving the stomach protector to her head finally using it as a headband to show that she was finally starting to grow up a bit. After she was dressed, she walked out of her apartment with Yomi following beside her. Yomi was growing quite a bit as well her body would literally be the same height as Riku if she stood on two legs. Riku walked through the village with Yomi as she finally spotted Kirei standing near the shop as she walked over smiling and waving. “Hey Kirei how have you been?” She asked walking up to her location.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari decided that after the other day, he needed to get out more,Make new friends.- "I need to see new things..." -he whispered to himself, half beleiving it out of the boredom he knew now. As he got up out of bed, he repeated it to himself.- "...I need to get out ofthis house...I need to meet me people..."- He quickly went through his closet, and found the gift fromhis grandfather he had receaved a while ago. A Kaguya family Robe, with matching gloves. He put it on and fastened his headband around his neck. He then jumpedout onto the roof on the other side of the street, then onto the ground. As he searched around town he could smell something delicous, something he hadn't had in a long time. As he came close to the thing emitting the aroma, he spotted Kirei and the girl from the other night. He walked up to them and waved a fist, with the exception of his index and middle finger, give a small salute-like gesture. then saying to Riku, he believe Keyome called her- "Out again, are we? Not afriad some teen are going to jump you?" -he then looked at Kirei and said- "And I havn't seen you in a while..." -he then adressed both of them, yet neigth of them at the same time. blantly asking who ever would answer- "Is this a party, or are you the only two coming? you seem to be waiting on someone... Mind if join?" -He then sat down, waiting for a responce, and not careing if he'd get a white rob dirty- NobuAkimichi: -It was yet another quiet afternoon in the walls of Yonshigakure. Nothing special was going on, nothing in particular. I must have missed the messenger courier that was suppose to devilver a note about celebrating the new ranking up, since I didn't recieve it, not even heard about it. I was already in the village though, performing my usual work out to increase my physical fitness. The way I did this...? Oh, it was not something you would find just anyone doing. I looked awkward, as instead of walking upon my feet, I instead were on my hands, each move straining the muscles on my arms, mostly because of the fact that I constatnly wore heavy bracers on each wrist, along with a significant amount on my waist from the gold plated belt, and lastly, Kabutowari. My strength was something not many could rival due to this training I was always doing and the amount of weight. It was tough to actually do so... Kabutowari itself weight over three hundred pounds, my belt weighed a good one hundred pounds, and each bracer was seventy seven and a half pounds... This all together was over five hundred pounds that I almost constantly carried around on my body, and which was why I was in the shape I was in. Not many other Akimichi's could say they were able to achieve this, not many had the determination to break that barrier of unerstanding the calories the bodies took in. I had a rather... interesting mix of both intelligence and determination with the time I had been here in Yonshigakure. My body was trickling with sweat after I had made a couple of laps, moving down each street, going around the edges of the village, ignoring the eyes that fell over me. Many had become use to seeing this, but others still saw it as an interesting specticle as well. I continued my way around, still ignoring the eyes and looking past some of the students that had gathered outside of the ramen shop. The scent was alluring, and I wanted to go in that direction, but there were still a few more laps to go about before my work out was complete... Then I could head in that direction... and feast.- ~Kirei smiled as she saw Riku “hey there ready to eat as much ramen as you can??”-She would grin as she looked up as Kaita has arrived with them “sure if you are hungry enough”-Kirei would laugh “you both can go inside already if you want i got a resevation table for us on my name, ill wait for Nobu and Haru”-she spoke as she looked around since theyr pretty late- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would smile as she looked over to the young boy who had fought the guys yesterday with her Keyo and Izzy as she spoke to him. “Oh come on I was invited to eat with some friends so I couldn’t decline that.” As she answered the young sixteen year old smirked a bit showing her canine teeth that was a natural trait for her clan. Even though they weren’t as sharp as they were in her beast form, her teeth were still pointed a bit from her animalistic appearance. Riku then looked back to Kirei and answered her. “It’s okay I’ll wait here with you besides I kind of wonder what sensei thinks about how much I’ve grown since the academy days.” She responded thinking back to when she was still in the academy punching and hitting trees to practice her taijutsu. She let out a small giggle at the memories as she stood there waiting quietly with thoughts going through her mind.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at her as she smiles "that fine, i hope we dont have to wait for too long since i couldnt get the reservation for hours"-Kirei sighed as she still didnt see any sight of the others she would look up to the sky it was a nice evening the sky was so beautiful this time as she smiled remembering the words Setsu said to her parents even though she never will know what they would have said back since theyr dead- NobuAkimichi: -I completely walked around the village once more before coming back down the same street on my hands. I must have looked a littel foolish, my face was beat red, sweat poured from my face and body. Had I been standing still, a pool would have probably formed underneath me. My clothes clung to me uncomfortably, but I had grown accumstomed to this with how much I worked out, how much I sweat to burn those extra calories I took in with the amount I consumed on a daily basis. This was how I defeated the Akimichi's ways of being fat, and pudgy. I never left these calories in me, but used them all up. Coming down the street, my eyes fell upon two others which were very familiar, Rikuzu, whom I had watched grow and develop over the time of her academy was now almost adult like. It was great to see this, I enjoyed seeing the youth become stronger, and luckily I had been a big part of it. It was rewarding in my own way. Coming up to them, I spoke, still in a hand stand, my legs straight up above me and keeping my balance.- Hey there, ladies. How's it going? xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would blow up her cheeks asshe finaly sees Nobu comming up "Your late you know.. weve been waiting for you.."-Kirei sighed as she looked to Riku- "but now your here we finally can go inside and eat as much ramen and drink something as we want to."-Kirei would stop speaking as she would let Riku speak- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari,already inside, would look around, find the table with kirei's name on it, and sit down, ready to chow down. As he sat down he noticed a menue- "they have menue for ramen?" -he made a small face and decided he already knew what he wanted- "Where are those two?" -he looked around and peered outthe window, seeing a few familiar face in the alley across the street. They noticed his stare and ran off.- "good boys" -he said to himself as he looked back down at the table.- NobuAkimichi: -I looked up at both of them, somewhat confused at what they were talking about.- I.. I'm late? For what...? -I honestly didn't have a clue since I had not recieved the message, then looked back to Riku.- I'm fine. Same old same old, you know the drill. -I let my weight drop forward, bringing my knee's towards my chest and landing on the balls of my feet. I then lifted myself back up, sighing softly as I whipped the sweat from my brow.- You both look as though you've been training hard too... But what is it again that I'm late for? xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked at Nobu "guess you didnt got my message then since you has no clue why we were waiting for you.. were gonna eat some ramen you know..?"-Kirei would take out some coupons- "hope your hungry.."-Kirei smiled as she would walk inside to sit down on the table where Kaita already was sitting at as she waited for Nobu and Riku to join them- CastielCaoin: Castiel stood as he awoke just outside the gate area against a tree. He had slept there all night and was comfortable due to the weather being so nice this summer. He rubbed his eyes as he replaced his black mask that covered his mouth and scar. His big hat tended to cover his dark black hair with a white strand. His deep blue eyes looked out to the area as he attempted to see who was all there, maybe even start a training session which is something he hadn’t done in a long time. As he looked around he would remove his spool and steel wire. With that, He began to wrap it around his hands and play cat’s cradle; he was getting good enough that he didn’t have to look at it at all to do it. He was waiting for Setsuko to arrive so they could begin their training that they had planned and for some reason even though Setsuko was his rival but he was also a friend so it was an awkward relationship. He chuckled at the fact of the idea but he still wanted to defeat him one day, not kill but defeat. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku let out a small laugh as she listened to them talk. “Well sensei I’m surprised you aren’t shocked on how much I’ve grown since I was your student in the academy.” She said giggling as the large dog next to her let out a loud bark in response. Riku let a smirk out at Yomi’s bark knowing that she wanted to be noticed as well as Riku petted the large dog’s fur. She giggled at Yomi’s bark for attention as she looked at her. “Yea you have grown too Yomi.” She answered giggling at the dog petting her fur as she turned back to her sensei. “Besides you were the one who told me that I shouldn’t try to punch trees as a kid.” She said giggling at the memory.- Guest_TakomeAkimichi: -Takome wakes up to her alarm going off at the time she had set it in the morning. She reaches for the snooze button and hits it. Tako sits up in her bed and begins to rub her eyes with both her hands while yawning. She leans over to the side of the bed, placing her feet firmly on the floor then pushing her self up, making herself stand. Next Tako goes to the foot of her bed and grabs her clothes she had set out last night. She gets dressed in the bathroom. Afterwards Takome comes out of the bathroom and makes her bed. Then she grabs her backpack and strabs it to her back. Tako then heads to the gate, after approaching the gate she jumps through it, and with a loud clap, she disappears and reappears on the other side of the gate inside the Yonshi village. After reappearing in front of the gate in the yonshi village, Tako hears some kind of commotion going on at the ramen shop. She makes her way over to the ramen shop, only to find her cousin Nobu and a lot of unfamilar faces celebrating something. Takome takes a minute to think about Nobu would do in this situation, for she looked up to her cousin. Then she takes a deep breath and then exhaules.- Hello everyone. My name is Takome Akimichi. I am Nobu's little cousin. It's a pleasure to meet my cousin's friend. May I ask what it is you all are celebrating. -Takome smiles gently at everyone and waits for a response from one of them.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looks out the window to see a young girl, nobu, and Riku. Becoming angered, he storms out of the shop, attempting grab the two by the arm and start to pull at them when he notices the girl.- "huh? ...We're celebrating our graduation...you can come in if you'd like. I can't eat infront of someone... If Kirei can't pay for yourmeal, I can..." -He pulls a pouch from his side, jingling as he moves it.- "though if you eat like Nobu, I doubt I can afford it..." -Kai attempted to drag the two inside once more- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile "i got all you can eat coupons so we dont need your cash Kaita but thnx for offering though,I dont want to spend anyone money on this evening"-she would turn to Riku and Nobu- äre you guys gonna come in or what??" SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku had been watching kirei and the others for a while now, from his safe spot on the roof. He had no intrest in joining them atm, but he was glad to see kirei finally using the coupons he had once given to her. Kihaku leaned back against the building as he looked up at the sky, his mind wandering off into thoughts. He knew soon hed be placed in a team and then hed finally be a full fledged Genin. He was so excited about it. To finally learn what Nature he has and to finally , or at least so he hoped, undergo the test to prove his skill with the bokken and be permitted to Wield the Black katana his mother wielded when she was still alive. Kihaku smiled as he held his hand out to the sky, a she mumbled to himself- Soon il wield your sword, jsut you wait, il Rebuild both Sanada and Takeda, thats my promise. Kihaku sat back up, eyeing the people down below, wondering why they hadnt gone inside to eat yet. - RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku shrugged as she walked into the ramen shop and sit down with Yomi following behind her wagging her large tail. She would wait for the others as she let out a deep sigh causing the many thoughts to run though her head. She was still kind of bummed for the other night’s outing in which she completely started stammering out of control. Her mind started racing with thoughts as she looked spaced out to anyone else that looked at her while in her mind she was thinking about why she was acting this way. “Dang it Riku why did you mess up so much the other day? You need to focus on staying calm when you’re out. “She thought mentally beating herself up for stuttering after promising herself long ago that she would stop acting shy. Another sigh escaped as she waited there still in a spaced out state.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei smiled as she would sit down next to Riku as she looked at her "your okay?? you look like you dont feel well or so.."-Kirei blinked with her eyes for a moment as a waitress came to the table as she spoke to the waitress "i got all you can eat coupons and its ment for everyone ive invited to here or just friends that are not invited but wanted to join us.."-Kirei would give the coupons as the waitress took them before she would speak "so what do you want to order then?"-the waitress looked to everyone-"i want one bowl of vegatables ramen and some sake please"-Kirei would answer her as she then waited for the others to order what they wanted- Guest_AkioNara2012: -A loud boom would echo through the skys as Akio walked out from the Thunder god gates. He streached his arms and yawned as if he had just woken up or somthing, as he put his hands in the air for a good 3-5 seconds he dropped them quickly making them dangle a little. He then closed his mouth and blinked twice as he looked aroudn thinking what was he going to do today. He didn't see chi much which was weird, maybe she went on a secret misson or somthing, he thought...but his mind was always so far fetched about simple topics, going deep in thought when it was so bluntly obvious, was 1+1 actaully 2? he shook his head trying not to get into that right now as he then moved from the gates and walked to the city looking for somthing to do- DarkKeyome: He had been running through the Forrest since early this mourning. Training as usual, but today he had been doing something different. On his back was a massive tree log. He had been running shirtless through the woods. And even had been seen running through the village multiple times with the log. His strength was increasing on almost inhuman scale. His augments strength allowed him to do this intense exercise for at least 6 hours straight. He was exhausted but it didn’t show on his face. On his hands were chains, the ones he used when he was Practicing the RyuTakeo style. His knees came up high with each step. Each knee hitting his chest as he ran. On his head was his Oda Headband. It would cause sweat to trickle over his face as he ran. “Alright. Keyome, move it..Move it..” He said to himself as he ran. Once he got to the pork vendors stand he would take a break though. He hadn’t eaten anything in 8 hours. “ Yo, * pant, pant* I want the usual old man.” The old man laughed shaking his head. “..Oh Keyome, why must you train like a psychopath... and eat like a pig.” It was true the boys intense workout sessions seemed to augment his hunger. “ D'ahh.. well, I just need to eat you know. Gotta keep these muscles strong.” His body structure had gotten bigger, it was still lean but he had muscle now. Ripples and veins going through his body to show the pumping blood flow. The old man handed the boy the food. Keyome paid then he'd consume the pork, like a savage. Pick up his log, place it over his shoulders and he'd bend his legs. Channeling a slight bit of chaukra in them. Maybe... 2%. He'd spring into the air, high enough to land on a building with the log on his body. He'd then start to leap from building to building with the log. He was on a roll, this was what he did when he wanted to improve his leg strength. After the leaps, he'd land on his feet and with a monstrous force, toss the log high into the air. It soared almost half a mile. He was leaping from building to building to keep up with it. Once they had ran long enough. The teenager leaped up and kicked off a water container. You know the ones they have for apartment complexes in cities. He'd spin his body over and over again, allowing his body to gain momentum in the air. As he did he'd cock his right hand back. “HUYAA!!” He'd scream out as he let the fist collide into the log shattering it into pieces. The debree would fall down from the sky as the boy soon drifted slowly... almost weightless until he landed right in front of the ramen shop on one knee. Panting hard and smirking. “ ...I think... I... *Pants * Beat my record, heh.” He said shaking his head soon standing up. Guest_TakomeAkimichi: It's a pleasure to meet you Kaita and thanks for the invitation. -Takome would look at him with a smile on her face. She would then walk into the shop with Kaita and the others not knowing who they are. Takome would find a seat and sit with them. Tako looks at everyone and smiles.- Hi everyone, just in case you miss what I said before, the names Takome Akimichi but you can call be Tako for short if you want. -She would continue to smile and wait for a response. But as she waited for a response, Takome gives her order to the waitress.- If it's not too much trouble, I would like a bowl of beef and vegetable ramen, with extra vegetables and beef please along with a glass of water please. -Takome would then look at the woman who is using her coupons to buy for this- Um this that quite alright with you? -she would look back at everyone and continue to smile while waiting for a response from the woman paying and anyone's response to her introducing her self.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile to her "i supose your in love then Riku what else must it be hmm??"-Kirei then looked up to the girl that spoke to her "i dont mind i offered to pay for everyone myself caus were having a party"-Kirei smiled to her also- "oh uh i'm Kirei Hime Yamanaka and you are who exactly?? you seem new here"-Kirei then looked back to Riku "i always can help you with anything if you need me"-Kirei then looked up as the waitress came with their order as she would take some of the sake as she sips it as she listened carefully to what everyone is saying- DarkKeyome: He'd stretch. Wiping his forehead off. With his head down he stepped into the ramen shop. His stomach was still growling. He hadn’t the slightest clue any of his friends were. With his right hand over his face he nonchalantly slumped into a seat right in-font of the man with red hair. He hadn’t seem him yet. “ Gahhh... shit, my head is pounding again... I gotta eat something.” He allowed his fingers to slid down from his fingers. As he did he'd see the boy in front of him. His eyes drooped low. “.......” He stared at the boy not saying a thing. He was shirtless style, as the waitress would whisper in the background, questioning if they should serve the half-naked teenager. “...........Sup guy.” He said after a long stare. His eyes blinked, yet he had a dull expression on his face. His eyes would lower down to the red haired guy's hands, he was fiddling with something. “...Whatcha got there huh?” He said leaning over the table attempting to look. Guest_TakomeAkimichi: Oh what a beautiful name, my name is Takome Akimichi. I am Nobu's little cousin. Sadly yes I am new here and again thank you for the invite. -Takome frowns at the thought that her cousin Nobu has not told his friends about his dear little cousin. But doesn't worry about it too much and just tries to have a good time. As the waitress hands Takome her order, she takes her chop sticks and breaks them. Tako eats her ramen quietly, but as she swallows the ramen she had in her mouth, she notices a new person come into the shop. She then finishes swallowing her ramen, then politely looks at the shirtless teenager all puzzled.- Hi ya, may I ask whom you might be? I am Takome Akimichi. -She waits for his response before continuing to eat her ramen- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari eyed down at Kirei's Sake- "...Hey....Kirei...Can...I get some of that?" -Kaitari then looked down at his ramen, then peering up he say Keyo. He jumped back, noticing his unsettling gaze.- "Hey..." -He broke his chopsticks apart and started eating his ramen. slowly at first. then looked back up a kirie awaiting a responce- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku was still sitting on the roof watching the ramen shop getting more and more lively.On one side he wanted to jump down and join them,. But on the other hand, he just didnt care, he was merely thinking of when hed be placed in a team and go on missions . But also his next training session with Inkroe-Senpai, the moist bandage under his right glove was the proof of his first training.Kihaku blinked as he felt the moist bandage and mumbled- Danngit its still bleeding. -Kihaku sighed as he unstrapped his right protector and laid it down next to him as he then took off his right glove. The bandage covering his right wrist, had turned a glimmering red.Kihaku unwrapped the bandage and looked at the 3 circlar wounds embedde din his wrist , as he reached for his ouch with his left hand taking out the desinfectant and a fresh bandage.When he opened the bottle and poured some of it on the wound she let out a small painfull groan, before closing the bottle and putting it away. Kihaku then wrapped a new bandage around his wrist and tucked away the rest. But just as he reached for his glove, he bumped his protector as it went sliding down the rooftop and fell on the ground with a soft thud. Kihaku grumbled - danngit .- Kihaku got up not thinking of putting on his glove first, as he jumped down and landed next to the protector. He quikly put on his right glove and strapped on the protector again, before quikly jumping back onto the roof, hoping no one saw him.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would whimper a bit as she was moving her fingers in a nervous manner as she whispered to Kirei. “Kirei I’m only nervous around Keyo though.” As she whispered it she looked nervously around trying to see if anyone had noticed her whispering as she blinked. She would then look at Kirei with a pleading look as she sighed. “Please Kirei I need your help I don’t know how to keep from stammering around him and it’s nerve wrecking.” She said as Yomi gave her a look before howling a bit. Riku would turn to look at the dog as she looked nervously. “Hey that was your fault Yomi!” She scolded to the dog as Yomi just barked and laid down on the floor waiting for her food.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would glare at Kaita "No you cant, one your not sixteen second.. i dont give sake to children.."-Kirei then looked to Riku with a smile "yep your in love and very good too.. you will be fine sweet"-Kirei whispered to her as she smiled, She would notice Kihaku for a second "give me one moment Riku, please protect my sake would you"-Kirei would giggle a bit as she would run outside "i knew it was you.."-she would clim up on the roof as she looked to him "why are you hiding??" DarkKeyome: The male hand't responded him. He'd frown. He assumed that he didn’t see him there. So he'd awkwardly stand back up.”O-kkkk...?” He said raising up from his seat. He'd stretch and yawn at the same time. Until a random. “THERE IT IS!!” Could be heard from out of nowhere. Keyome turned his head swiftly looking left to right. His eyebrow cocked up. “ YOU THERE! HEY KID!” The teenager turned with a confused look on his face. When he turned he spotted a man in his early 30's doing one of those Picture square things with his fingers. “ You! You'd be perfect for my manga!” The man smirked as he stood up from his chair. Keyome gave another awkward stare. “Whaaa..?” The teenager responded to the strange man. He was tall, short orange hair, with one of those awkward painters goatee's. “ Hahaha, Oh im getting ahead of myself...” He had a big set of goofy glasses, they were thick. In his right hand was a sketch pad, and a backpack that was filled with more than likely his sketches. “ My name is Hatayoshi Mitsurgi. I'm a Manga Artist I live in the village of course and I’ve been watching you Shinobi for sometime, trying to see if any of you could assist me with my Manga idea.” The man took a few steps in front of the Teenager eyeing him up and down. “ Mhm, yup, yup! You fit the Description of him for sure!” Keyome eyed him. “ I fit the description of who...?” The man stomped the ground with his right leg. “ Why, my Protagonist of course! I never knew what he looked like... but when I saw you running from building to building with that log, a few hours ago I just knew. And then here you are hahahahah.” The man snorted as he took out his sketch pad. Then a Camera, he took a quick snap shot at the boy, and keyome threw his arms up in defense to block the light. “D'aah! Geez..” He said to the man. “ Gotcha! Hahah now I can get the art work done. It's going to be about a Traveling martial artist who falls in love with a demon.” Hatayoshi smirked. “ Well, once I get the art work done ill come back and show ya for sure!” He snorted again. “ It was nice meeting you Kid! Thanks for the inspiration!” Keyome blinked, he was confused. The hell could he have meant by that... suppose only time would tell. Guest_TakomeAkimichi: -Takome fails to receive a response from the strange shirtless teenager from her introducing herself, but could no longer resist the delicious smell of her ramen anymore. Takome goes back to eating her ramen, while still continuing to wait for a response. Within a matter of moments she finishes her ramen, then Takome picks up her glass of water and finishes it in two gulps. She then looks over the table at Kaita and begins to wonder.- Excuse me Kaita but um... well I was wondering would you care to spar or train sometime together? -Takome become very shy and turns her head a little, while waiting for his response. But at the same time she continues to wait for the strange shirtless teenager's response to her introducing herself to him.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looks away from the Cycopath talking to keyo to answer Tako.- "Well... Acadamy student's aren't allowed to spar genin...as for training,sure..." -Kaitari then sneakingly tries to take Kirei's sake. If he got it, he would only take a sip and replace it. just enough to satisfyhimself.all he wanted was a sip, but with Riku gaurding it, it'd be un likely he'd get even that.- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku looked up,noticing kirei- to keep everyone from worrying about my wellbeing.-he just looked towards the sky- today was my first lesson with Inkroe-Senpai and if youd all know that, youd most likely worry about me. - He turned his gaze back to kirei- But dont mind me, go enjoy your party kirei-chan, you earned it, Il be fine.-he smiled, shifting his right arm a bit to hide the bandage that was sticking out from under his glove- RikuzuInuzuka: -Yomi would sniff the air as she noticed the kid going after the sake as a loud bark would escape from the dog causing Riku to look over as she saw the kid reach for the sake bottle as she would swipe it from his grasp as she would keep it away from the boy. “No you can’t have sake you are too young.” She would say as she would keep the drink away from him. She would hold it away until Kirei returned to her seat. Yomi would get up as she walked over to the boy and tried to bite his arm. If it hit it wouldn’t be enough to hurt him but to just make him flinch away from table so he wouldn’t try to grab the drink again. “You need to listen to the chunin and Jounin around here kid. You may regret it if you don’t.” she said holding the bottle away from the boy.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at Kihaku "i supose so... i only go back if you are comming too.."-Kirei looked at his arm as she would reach for it she would pull off his glove as she took his bandage off also as she would place new bandages on it but not as wide as it was before but just enough to cover the spots as she would give him his glove back "so your gonna come with me now??"-she looked to him- "my sake is ehh waiting.."-she would say quickly- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku sighed as she pulled on his arm and removed his glove and bandage revealing the 3 point wound son his wrists, before she wrapped them in fresh clean bandages and gave back his glove.Kihaku quikly put it back , as he jumped onto his fet and looked at her- alright alright, il come along-hed walk to the edge of the roof and just dropped down and walked towards the Ramen shop as he leaed back against the wall.When the waitress noticed the boy, she immediatly recognized him by his hair and rushed back into the kitchen and brought out a bowl of beef Ramen and a cup of sake. She set it down on the empty table to the right of Kihaku. Kihaku took the cup as he gulped it down in one go,before taking his chopsticks, breaking them in two. He picke dup the bowl and started eating- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would jump down as she goes quickly back inside as she smiled "thanks for protecting my sake Riku hope no one wanted to have it.."-Kirei would eat her ramen as she didnt said pretty much anything for the last few minutes- DarkKeyome : He'd look over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Riku. “Hm? Hey Rikkuuu!!” He said yelling out to the girl waving at her. “ Hey riku!” He said, putting his hands up to his mouth like a O shape. He walked over to the girl, he was still shirtless. “ Hey, long have you been here?” He said smiling at the girl. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would look over to see Keyo yelling to her and the fact that he was shirtless as well. The girl looked to him and let out a blush as she got up and walked over to him stammering as she spoke up. “H-Hey K-Keyo. U-Um I’ve b-been here a w-while. H-How are you?” She asked nervously as a light pink blush spread along the young Inuzuka’s cheek. Yomi saw the two talking as she had finished the meat that she was given as she got up and walked over sitting down next to Riku listening to the conversation as she howled a bit trying to get Riku to stop stammering and to start talking clearly but Riku was nervous when she spoke and the pink blush that was spread along her cheeks was clear to see.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari, avoiding the bite from Yomi by hoping over the table to the other side, told Riku- "I'm not one to ignore my superiors, then again, I'm not one to listen to someone who sicks a dog on me, either!"-kaitari then noticing Riku walking over to Keyo, joined her, standing next to keyome.- "so, Keyome, how about that taijutsu training? Say...tomorrow?" -he then walked out the door, leaving the twoto their business. and heading home, for a good nights rest- Guest_KaitariKaguyaGuest_KaitariKaguya : (see ya. I'll be at the gate if you need me) Guest_KaitariKaguya has left the chat DarkKeyome: He turned to the boy, eyeing him for a distance. “Yeah, yeah...we'll see..” He said shaking his head he hadn’t want to train the boy. He would have to gain his respect first. Crossing his arms he turned back to Riku. “ Ahh, well... I hadn’t even noticed you here today.” He'd smile at her. Then he'd send a playful punch to her arm. “ Having a good day so far Riku?” He rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for the girl to respond. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku blushed and looked nervously as she spoke up. “Y-Yea m-me and a f-few others w-went to have some r-ramen to c-celebrate o-our promotions.” She said rubbing the back of her head nervously as she looked at him. “S-So w-what have you b-been up to t-today K-Keyo?” She asked the blush still obviously showing on the girl’s cheeks as she spoke to him. Yomi whined and pushed her snout to Riku’s leg trying to get her to open up as Riku tried to get Yomi to stop before she tried something like she did the last time the two talked. Riku bit her lip nervously as she looked at him waiting for his response to her question while trying to keep Yomi from pushing her.- DarkKeyome: “Hm? My day..uhh..” He said looking off to the right going into deep thought. “Oh! My day It was the same as usual. Trained, did some practice on some new moves im making. Same as usual you know.” The boy had lightened up a lot since he first came into the village. He was... happier now. “ But um yeah. Hey why don’t you come over later on to my house. I gotta show you this old Film I just got hahah, its really good.” He nodded to her as placed his hands within his pockets. “ You know the way to my house dontcha? If you wanna ill be there. You know to leave your shoes at the door. Seeya later Riku!” He said placing his hands within his pockets whistling a tune as he strolled along Category:Yonshigakure RP Category:Casual